zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Kalle Demos
Kalle Demos is the man-eating plant boss of the Forbidden Woods, the second main dungeon of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. As with many Zelda bosses, Kalle Demos seems to be the 'king' of a species of normal enemy, rather than an entirely new creature. He appears to be an elite Boko Baba. In Wind Waker Appearance The main body of the boss is a bright, multi-colored Boko Baba (a venus fly-trap type plant, with eyes and a mouth). This main part controls a much larger body, consisting of large petals which fold up to cover and protect the central Baba. The petals have long tentacles which are anchored in the ceiling to hold the petals up. This actually lifts the whole flower off the ground, and different tentacles reach down from the bottom of the plant. These are the source of Kalle Demos' attacks: it either holds a cluster of them above Link briefly before slamming them down with brutal force, or burrows them into the ground, to pop out from beneath Link and attack. The tentacles sometimes seem to have an electrical energy around them. Battle When Link enters the chamber he sees Makar, whom he has been sent to rescue, and celebrates only briefly before Kalle Demos rises up and swallows the Korok. Link then needs to fight to rescue him. As with most bosses, Link defeats Kalle Demos by using the item he obtained in the same dungeon to 'stun' it before finishing it off with his sword. Link uses the Boomerang to cut the tentacles supporting the plant's body in the ceiling. Once all of them are cut (and they can regrow after time) the plant collapses, revealing the vulnerable Baba inside. There is one last line of defense, however, as the plant releases a wave of bright spores when it collapses. These do not actually affect Link but cover the game screen and disorientate the player, sometimes causing inexperienced players to run straight past the Baba. Should Link spend too long hacking the Baba with his sword, the plant will close and damage him before spitting him out and forcing him to repeat the process, but as the damage from this is small it is quicker and easier to simply allow this to happen. Once Kalle Demos is defeated the Baba explodes leaving Makar and a Heart Container behind. The petals try to rise up again briefly but cannot manage it without the controlling plant and collapse lifeless once again. A warp spot appears in the center of the plant. Entering it warps Link and Makar back to the Forest Haven, where Link receives Farore's Pearl from the Great Deku Tree. He returns as the second boss to appear yet again in Ganon's Tower, only in black and white to refer the fight as a flashback to Link. Name It is thought to believe that the name "Kalle Demos" is actually "Killer Demon" in an anonymous language, whereas its name can literally translate into Greek, "Demon of Nature". Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker bosses